


To Sleep, Perchance to Dream

by round_robin



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Dream Sex, Dreams, F/M, M/M, Multi, PWP, Post Birthright, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Riker's arms wrapped around Tasha’s waist, he kept her in place as she focused on Data. Sparkling blue eyes hung just over her shoulder. She leaned back into Riker’s embrace and they both looked at Data, two pairs of beautiful, shining blue eyes focused on him as Tasha’s hands went lower, and lower. He threw his head back and—</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Sleep, Perchance to Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this fic done for a few weeks now. It was meant to have a second chapter, but nothing seemed to work. I finally decided to post it as is and maybe I'll get an idea for a second chapter soon-ish.
> 
> I love Tasha and Data together. I also love Data and Riker together. I couldn't help noticing Tasha and Riker have amazing blue eyes, which is what sparked the idea for this in the first place. That was pretty much the end of my thought process. I know it might look like there's an actual plot, but there isn't.
> 
> All typos are my fault. If you see one, please include it with your comment and it'll be caught and shot. Enjoy!

Data walked into Ten Forward. The usually bubbling social hub was silent, every chair and table empty. Well, almost every chair. A lone figure sat at the table closest to the large viewing windows.

Data recognized Commander Riker right away. It was something about the way he sat: legs spread apart so wide, it seemed he didn’t know how to close his knees. And no one could mistake that profile. Even when he was relaxing, Riker had an air of command about him. Two glasses sat on the table. He was waiting for someone.

He crossed the room and stopped next to him. Riker didn’t look up at him. “Commander, may I join you?” Two glasses, two chairs. Perhaps he was the person Riker was waiting for.

Blue eyes focused on him and he smiled. “Of course.”

Next thing Data knew, he was in the chair, glass in his hand. Commander Riker had gone back to staring out the windows. “Beautiful, isn’t it?”

A vast, swirling nebula surrounded them. Deep purples and ethereal pinks danced across the viewing windows where mere stars had been a moment ago. “Yes,” Data said. Beauty was usually thought of as a subjective human experience, but Data found he could understand it quite well. It was governed by the rules of aesthetics. This nebula had pleasing form and color, and therefore it was beautiful. In fact, it bore a remarkable resemblance to one of his paintings.

He tore his eyes away from the scene and focused on Riker. “Commander, where are we? The ship. What is our present location?”

Sparkling blue eyes swept over him. “Nebula TN-49.”

It  _ was  _ his painting. Data turned his head to look again and found himself standing next to the table. Commander Riker was stretched out on the surface, his shirt opened, trousers unbuttoned. Data ran his fingers across his chest and Riker moaned, arching into the touch. The hard line of his penis pressed against the fabric of his trousers. He stroked one hand over the distention in the fabric and Riker moaned again.

“Oh yeah,” the words came out in a deep rumble and hitched up at the end. “You know what I like.”

“Do I?”

Riker took his hand and guided it inside his trousers. Hot skin pulsed against Data’s fingers. His own penis was quite erect as well. His hips began thrusting, almost of their own accord, pressing against Riker’s ass.

They both moaned this time. “Yeah. Right, right there. Uh...” A long, drawn out moan vibrated through Data’s entire being. A new sensation flooded him. He threw his head back and—

—stared at his bedroom ceiling. His internal chronometer woke him from his dream program.

“Strange,” he said to himself. He’d never had a dream like that before.

Data sat up in his bed and let the covers fall to his waist. Instead of forming into a smooth pile, there was an unfamiliar bump under the blanket. He lifted it to investigate. It was him. Well, part of him. His erection. “Strange,” he said again. He only had an erection when his sexual program was running.

A quick check of his processes showed that, it was running. He discontinued the program and his penis went back to its normal flaccid state. Why it had aroused in the first place was a mystery. The dream program was still relatively new, perhaps it could activate his other programs? To make the dreams more true to life?

A long term observation, then. He couldn’t wait to see what happened the next time he dreamed.

~

Data walked into Ten Forward. Stars twinkled around the room, through the windows and on the tables themselves. The whole room was bathed in starlight. And in the center, the glow was so bright, Data had to shield his eyes.

He went towards that light. Once his eyes grew accustomed to it, he found its source: Riker was stretched out on the table, his shirt thrown open, hand dipping into the waist of his open trousers. The gentle movement of that hand made its actions obvious. Data settled between his open legs and ran his hands up and down Riker’s chest, feeling firm muscles and soft fatty tissue in equal measure, touching each with the same reverence.

Riker arched up into the touch. “Mmm,” he moaned. “You know what I like.”

“I do not believe I do,” Data said. Riker’s chest hair curled over his fingers, the dark contrasting with the light tone of his own skin.

Long fingers closed around his wrists and began pushing his hands down, down. “Let me show you.”

He ripped open Riker’s trousers and the glow magnified, burning brighter and brighter until—

—all Data saw was his ceiling.

Once again, his chronometer woke him from a sleep cycle. He sat up and, once again, he had an erection. He disengaged his sexual program and made a note in the dream log he began keeping. Dream symbols were wide and varied; sex in one context could mean sex, but in another, it might mean conflict. He wasn’t currently in conflict with Commander Riker, and Data didn’t have a sex drive that he was aware of. Clearly, more study was needed.

He closed the file without a second thought. For the rest of the day, he didn’t even think about it, he never did, not until it was time to dream again.

~

The lighting on the bridge was low, lower than the night watch lights. And yet it was glowing, from everywhere, it seemed. The consouls, the tactical station, the whole deck was bathed in a soft, luminous glow.

Data exited the turbolift and walked down to his usual station. “Data.” The soft voice brought him to a halt. “Data, come here.”

Slowly, he turned towards the voice. Tasha, wearing nothing but a flowing silk robe, sat in the Captain’s chair. But she was not alone. Spread across Riker’s lap, both lazily wrapped around each other, her legs dangling over the arm of the first officer’s seat as one of Riker’s large hands stroked up and down her thigh. Just like in Ten Forward, his shirt was open, his bare feet rubbing hypnotically against the carpet.

He ran the tip of his nose up and down Tasha’s neck while she looked at Data. Riker didn’t seem to care that he wasn’t the focus of Tasha’s attentions. She extended a hand to him. “Come here,” she said.

He took her hand and kneeled between Riker’s legs. Tasha swung her legs over, so they were both wrapped around him, holding him close. He felt their combined body heat pulsing around him and sighed softly. Tasha ran her hands from Data’s hair, over his ears and down his neck, lighting up nerves and erogenous zones he didn’t know he had.

Riker was paying attention to them both now. With his arms wrapped around Tasha’s waist, he kept her in place as she focused on Data. Sparkling blue eyes hung just over her shoulder. Tasha leaned back into Riker’s embrace and they both looked at Data, two pairs of beautiful, shining blue eyes focused on him as Tasha’s hands went lower, and lower. He threw his head back and—

—Data was panting. He didn’t know why, he had no biological need to gulp in air. But he... needed to. If he didn’t, he might burst. His sex program was activated, nearing its end. He reached down under the bedsheets and squeezed his penis. A small feedback charge spread through his pelvic area, waves of electrical signals getting stronger and stronger before peaking... then ebbing away. A strange heaviness filled his limbs. Data couldn’t be sure, but he believed he just experienced his first orgasm.

His breathing returned to normal and he sank back into his mattress for a moment. He didn’t need to turn his sex program off this time, it deactivated itself. He’d never reached the end before, never... climaxed, as it were. His goal was always Tasha’s pleasure. Making her feel good made him feel he’d done the job well.

He closed his eyes and recalled the dream. Riker’s face right next to Tasha’s, both of them all blue eyes and strong wills...

Data was not human, and therefore he had no pride to hurt. He was very adept at asking for help when he needed it. With these dreams increasing in frequency, now seemed as good a time as any to get an outside opinion on what exactly it all meant.

~   
  
He rang the alert on Counselor Troi’s office door. “Come in!” she called. Data entered, his eyes automatically taking in the office he’d rarely had cause to visit. He knew it well, in the way he knew all of the Enterprise well, but he didn’t have the direct experience of being under Counselor Troi’s guidance.   
  
“Data, this is a surprise,” she said.   
  
“Do you have a moment, Counselor? I believe I am in need of your services.”   
  
Her lips parted before turning up into a smile. “Of course, have a seat. What’s on your mind?”   
  
Data sat. “You are aware of my dream program, correct?”   
  
“I believe so,” she said. “It was activated when you were hit with the plasma burst. What was it—last month?”   
  
“Yes. Since then, I have enjoyed many different dreams. Lately however, it is a few similar dreams repeated over and over. For my past eleven dream cycles, all had a variation on the same theme.”

She leaned in a little, a professional distance, but her body language showed she was engaged. Data didn’t need the overt sign of her attention, he suspected it was what she did for all patients. “A recurring dream, you mean?”

Data thought for a moment, then nodded. “Yes, I guess you could say that. And—” he paused. Counselor Troi was used to hearing all sorts of personal problems and issues, but Data didn’t exactly know how to address this particular one with delicacy. Humans were big on delicacy when discussing intimate scenarios. “And each time, the dreams are more intense. They have begun activating some of my other functions.”

“Other functions.” Ah, Data recognized this technique. When humans didn’t know what to say or needed more information, they simply repeated the last words of conversation. Maybe he needed to be a little more clear.

“After each dream, I wake to find my sexual program activated. I do not know if my father intended the dream program to impact my other systems. It has been a curious experience, to say the least.”

“Ah, I think I understand,” Deanna said. Unphased by the intimate discussion, she steepled her fingers. “Are the dreams of a sexual nature?”

“Yes, they are.”

She nodded to herself. “Data, you said your father intended this dream program to make you more human, correct?”

“Correct.”

“Well, in humans, sexual dreams can affect the body. Even while sleeping, humans can become aroused, or even ejaculate. In males, they’re called nocturnal emissions, or more commonly wet dreams.”

“Nocturnal emissions.” Data researched the term. “Typically experienced by adolescent males during puberty.”

“Perhaps since you never went through puberty, your body is catching up now?” Deanna suggested.

A possibility. But upon further research, Data lacked several other key functions of humanity that might trigger puberty. “I do not believe so, Counselor. I do not possess hormones, therefore there is no trigger for even a simulated adolescence.”

“True. Besides, I don’t see why your father would deliberately put you through all that.” She thought for a moment, her lips pressed into a line. “You said your sexual program was activated by these dreams. How long has it been since you last used that program?”

“Tasha.” Her Name fell from his lips without even thinking, which was rather impressive. Data thought about everything. “Tasha was the last person I was intimate with.” He saw her face again, soft and glowing, her blonde hair almost like a halo. And her eyes, her beautiful eyes. Data never realized how much he missed her presence in his life, not until this very moment.

“Data,” Deanna’s voice was soft. She moved over on the couch and rested a hand on top of his. It was surprisingly comforting. “I know how important Tasha was to you. Maybe that’s why you’re having these dreams. It’s been so long since you allowed yourself to be intimate with another person. Nocturnal emissions, especially in adults, can be brought on by long periods of abstinence.”

“You are saying I need to have sex with someone?” Data had never needed Counselor Troi’s services before, but that did not sound correct.

“I’m saying,” she said slowly, enunciating each word, “if these dreams are your body telling you about its desires, you shouldn’t be looking for a way to stop it. Let the dreams play out. You’re not hurting anyone, and who knows, you might enjoy yourself a little.”

“I suppose you are right.” Data was concerned with the ramifications of such dreams. Riker was his commanding officer and knowledge of this might strain their relationship. But she had a point, no one need know what went on in Data’s brain. Humans had secrets, things they never told anyone else. Data never had a secret before. He found the prospect... thrilling. “Thank you, Counselor. This has been most helpful.”

“Good.” Deanna smiled and stood with him, walking him to the door. “You’re never in need of my services, so I’ve always felt I’m not doing my best for you. I’m glad we can finally change that.”

Data said his goodbyes and returned to his quarters. He had much to do.

~

After researching lucid dreaming, Data felt prepared for the next dream cycle. He didn’t need to control the dream, but he wanted to stay until completion. That was the ideal scenario. He simply wrote a new subroutine into the program and switched it on before sleeping. His chronometer would still wake him up, but now he would know when it was coming, and know to push himself to climax before waking.

Data closed his eyes and walked into Ten Forward. The lights were low, and the nebula swirled outside the windows, creating a dark, womb-like atmosphere. The bar was the only source of light. A golden halo stretched across the length of the counter. Data walked towards it and the halo moved.

Tasha smiled at him, her hands and eyes beckoning him. She was laid out across the bar top, wearing nothing but a gauzy, nearly sheer robe. He walked up to her and rested one hand on her thigh, slowly dragging it upwards.

Data activated his sexual program and the room changed, but somehow it was the same. The nebula outside the windows swirled, the colors getting deeper and darker, until Tasha was his only light. She arched up into his touch as he dragged his hand over her hip, across her stomach, and up to rub one peaked nipple.

He felt another presence very near to him. Data turned his head and found Riker right next to him, one arm leaning on the bar top, the other snaked around Data’s waist. He rubbed the fleshy tip of his nose along the shell of his ear. Data shivered. “We’ve been waiting for you,” Riker whispered.

Tasha sat up on the counter, her legs dangling down and circling him. He wanted to touch them, so he did. Running his hands up and down her smooth skin, she smiled at him. “Let’s get you out of that uniform. Will?”

Data felt Riker’s breath on the back of his neck as large, strong hands pulled at the zipper of his uniform. Together, he and Tasha peeled Data out of his clothes. Two sets of hands caressed at every inch of bared skin, lighting up nerves and dermal sensors Data hadn’t used in a very long time.

Riker pressed right up against him, his chest to Data’s back. “Tell me, Data,” he whispered in his ear, lips teasing the shell. “Are you fully functional?”

“He is,” Tasha answered. Her hands were all over him, gripping his shoulders, caressing up and down his arms, and over his nipples.

“How fully functional?” He couldn’t see it, but Riker’s substantial erection made its presence known, nudging against his ass, the hot skin almost unbearable.

“He’s programmed with multiple techniques. A broad variety of pleasuring,” she said. Data remembered when he said those exact words to Tasha so many years ago, the strange reaction of the carbon molecules hitting them like alcohol. Though technically under the influence and compromised, Data remembered that first encounter fondly.

“Very good,” Riker’s voice rumbled. It dropped half an octave, at least. Human mating behavior causing air to flow through the vocal cords at a different rate, causing—

Rough hands parted Data’s butt cheeks and he gasped. Data didn’t know he could gasp. He supposed in a dream, he could do anything he wanted, and he wanted Riker to continue touching him.

Tasha cupped his face in her hands, bringing his attention back to her. “And he’s self lubricating. Don’t you remember, Data? When I wore that strap-on and rode you until I was exhausted?”

Oh yes, he remembered. He remembered everything. “I wanted to experience penetration.” Tasha’s thumb swiped across his bottom lip, slurring his words a little.

Riker pressed flush against his back, the heat of his skin almost unbearable. His heavy cock rubbed in between Data’s cheeks, brushing past his asshole. “Would you like to be penetrated again?” he asked.

“Yes, very much.”

Riker chuckled. One large hand settled on his shoulder while he pressed a kiss to Data’s neck. “Good.”

He fell silent and Data found himself at a loss for words. Another new experience. Riker’s fingers probed gently at his ass. “Well I’ll be damned,” he mumbled to himself. A digit pressed forward, farther and farther until the long finger slipped all the way inside. There was no stretching of a stubborn muscle necessary, Data’s ass was open and ready. “Wow,” Riker said. “There is such a thing as too eager.”

Data frowned. “I do not mean to offend. I can adjust the tightness if you wish.”

Tasha’s laugh sounded like silver bells. She wrapped one hand around the back of his head and pulled their lips together. “No, Data, he’s joking. You’re perfect.”

“Actually, I’m flirting.” Another finger slid in next to the first and the coarse bristle of Riker’s beard rubbed against his neck. Both sensations together were almost too much for Data. “But she’s right. You’re perfect, and I look forward to penetrating that perfect ass.”

“Is something stopping you?” Data asked.

A deep chuckle rolled though Riker’s chest, the sound vibrating through Data’s back. “I won’t keep you waiting, then.”

In a seamless transition only possible in a dream, his fingers slid out and his cock replaced them almost immediately. Riker’s substantial cock pushed forward and Data moaned. While it wasn’t pleasure in a human sense, the sensation set off a cascade of electrical signals upon electrical signals, constantly pulsing as Riker took up more and more space inside his body.

At the same time, Tasha reached down and wrapped her hand around his erection, adding another layer of constant sensor feedback. For one brief moment, Data lost control of his functions. His lungs sucked in more oxygen than necessary, one of his hands gripped tight to the bar, and the other grabbed Tasha’s knee, all without his direction.

She chuckled warmly and smoothed a hand through his hair. “Too much?” she asked, squeezing his penis softly.

“Undetermined.” So many signals bombarded his senses, but not too many. Not yet.

Behind him, Riker’s hands latched onto his hips, squeezing firmly as he thrust forward. The scratch of pubic hair against his ass and the tickle of soft chest hair against his back was an interesting contrast.

Tasha’s fingers played with his hair and his cock equally. “Well?” Blue eyes sparkled, her smile holding a devilish quirk. He imagined the same look on Riker’s face. What he wouldn’t give to see them together like that.

The sensory input came fast, from all directions, but now more than he could handle. In a way, it kept him guessing, which was something Data didn’t experience often. Where would the next wave of pleasure come from? Anywhere and anyone. He managed to relax his tense fingers on Tasha’s knee and stroked her skin a little. “Please, continue.”

“Oh, we will,” Riker purred into his ear. Teeth bit down on the soft tissue right as Tasha tightened her grip on his cock, finally stroking in earnest.

Sensation pulled him every which way. Data didn’t know how to respond. He pried his hand from the counter and reached back, grabbing Riker’s shoulder. With a hand on them both—anchored to them both—Data felt somehow steadier.

“Mmm,” Tasha hummed. “What a pair you make. I think I’ve got the best end of this deal, certainly the best view.”

Riker dragged his lips down Data’s neck and smiled into his skin. “I don’t know about that. I like watching you work.”

As if this was some code between the two, Tasha’s strokes fell in sync with Riker’s thrusts. Data’s fingers twitched, holding them both tighter. That feedback loop started again: his sensors received almost more than they could handle and began passing the load out to more sensors. Those sensors reached capacity and passed the load on again, and again, and again until every single nerve and sensor Data possessed was filled with information. He felt it everywhere, his pelvis, torso, legs, arms, even in his face. The most information, the most sensation, began to coalesce in his pelvis, getting hotter and hotter.

It felt like he was forgetting something. Far off in the back of Data’s mind, it was tucked away, like a nagging feeling humans got about leaving an appliance running. Data didn’t know what it meant and part of him didn’t care. He refocused his attention on Riker and the lovely feel of their bodies pressed together. He never wanted it to end.

Riker’s lips brushed his ear. “Get ready.”

Like the snap of a rubber band, everything exploded. For a brief second, all his sensors were maxed to capacity. It set off a wave through his systems before snapping back to his positronic brain. Data cried out, thrusting into Tasha’s hand as the loop continued.

In the back of his mind, his chronometer sounded.

Data opened his eyes. He heard the hum of his cooling fan. That almost never went off. A quick check of his internal temperature showed it was far above normal, even above human normal. He threw the covers off and stripped his uniform to assist his cooling system.

When his core temperature returned to normal, he still had twenty minutes before his bridge shift. He knew he’d successfully experienced another orgasm, this one far more powerful than the first. As he got dressed, he reviewed his system logs from the time of his dream.

They were all the same. Every single one of his systems experienced a spike in activity, then a crash. He hadn’t experienced a full systems crash since his head got taken off. “Fascinating.” Data went to open the memory files from the dream—see if he could find the exact moment of the spike—when his schedule alert went off.

_ Night watch, ten minutes. _

He’d have to review the memory files later. Closing everything up, Data checked to see his uniform was in place and headed out. “Goodbye, Spot,” he called as he went.

The trip from his quarters to the bridge took an average of five and a half minutes. No reason he couldn’t use that time to look at his dream logs a little more. He opened up the memory files and began reviewing them. Tasha’s smile, Riker’s hot skin against his...

The trill of the turbolift prompting him for a destination brought his attention away from the dream. Somehow, the memory files moved themselves to a primary program, splitting his focus. Another interesting development. He sealed them up properly and gave his destination. “Bridge,” he said.

The lift doors opened and Dr. Crusher smiled at him. “Ah, Data, for a second there I thought you were going to be late. You, of all people.”

“My apologies, doctor, I was caught up in a side project on my way here.” He hadn’t even noticed he was lagging, almost thirty extra seconds.

She waved a hand. “Oh, you’re fine.” She briefed him on the events of evening watch—course and heading were the same, one minor holodeck related injury, and stellar cartography booked the sensor array for 0100—and waved goodbye. Data took a seat in the Captain’s chair and began night watch.

The lights dimmed and the Enterprise continued to glide smoothly through space. Night watch was rarely an eventful time and Data used the calm to work on projects in the background of his mind. Yet, tonight he couldn’t focus. No matter what he started on, it was quickly disrupted by thoughts of his dream.

For the whole of night watch, two pairs of startling blue eyes lingered in the back of his mind.

 


End file.
